Transcripts/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Fluttershy style)
chugging Applejack: Hoo-wee! Your very first princess summit. You must be over the moon, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Oh, I am ''excited. But, to be honest, I'm a little nervous, too. Pinkie Pie: You're 'nervicited'! It's like you wanna jump up and down and yell "YAY ME!!" But you also wanna curl up in a teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time! We've all been there! Twilight Sparkle: I'm there almost every day. Sunset Shimmer: You've got no reason to fret, Fluttershy. Everything's gonna be just- Rarity: FLUTTERSHY! Oh, sorry, darling, but I just realized you're not wearing your crown. You haven't forgotten it back in Ponyville, have you? Fluttershy: It's in my bag. Just feel a little self-conscious about wearing it. Haven't really gotten accustomed to ''these ''yet, either. Rarity: You are a princess now, Fluttershy. Embrace it! I'm telling you, if I had a crown like that, I would never take it off. Why, I'd sleep in the thing. fanfare Flash Sentry: Her highness, Princess Fluttershy! Princess Cadence: laughs Fluttershy! I haven't seen you since the coronation! Princess Celestia: We have so much to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you. conversation Fluttershy: sigh Spike: What's wrong, Fluttershy? Fluttershy: I don't know, Spike. I'm just... worried, I guess. Princess Cadence was given the Crystal Empire to rule over. What if, now that I'm a princess, Celestia expects ''me ''to lead a kingdom of my own? Spike: That would be ''awesome! Fluttershy: No, it would not! Just because I have this crown and this horn, it doesn't mean I'll be a good leader! Spike: Aw, sure ya will, Fluttershy. Now c'mon, you should get some shut-eye. Big day tomorrow! sigh Fluttershy: grunt Can't... tuck...! grunts twang Fluttershy: Just trying to get comfortable! Ugh! theme song Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie Rebecca Schoichet as Sunset Shimmer Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity Cathy Wesluck as Spike Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer chirping hoofsteps creaks Spike: snoring Starlight Glimmer: Ugh! Spike: Huh? What? Fluttershy: yawns My crown! She's got my crown! Stop! Thief! She's stolen my crown! Rest of main cast: gasps Fluttershy: Stop! grunts clatter Main cast: gasps Fluttershy: What did you do with my crown? Starlight Glimmer: Sorry it had to be this way... Princess. Main cast: gasps Sunset Shimmer: Who was that? Princess Celestia: Starlight Glimmer. A former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before Fluttershy. But when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path. One that has sadly led to stealing your crown. Spike: She replaced Fluttershy's with this one. Princess Celestia: I suppose Starlight Glimmer thought you wouldn't notice right away that this was not yours. And by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crown and Element of Harmony. Fluttershy: But I don't understand. Where did she go? Why did she take the crown? Princess Celestia: You'll soon know more about this place than even I do. Princess Luna: This is no ordinary mirror. It is a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once every thirty moons. Pinkie Pie: Sparkly! Princess Luna: It has always been kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle. But when Princess Cadence took over the Crystal Empire, we sent it here for her to watch over. Princess Celestia: sigh I had always hoped that Starlight Glimmer would someday use it to return, to come back to Equestria seeking my guidance. Obviously, this is not what has happened. Princess Cadence: Fluttershy, you must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crown. Without it, the other Elements of Harmony have no power and Equestria is left without one of its most important means of defense. Princess Luna: Your crown does not belong in the place Starlight Glimmer now calls home. And in her possession, your Element of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves. Princess Celestia: You understand the importance of your task? Fluttershy: Of course. Princess Celestia: Good. Then you must go at once. Fluttershy: sighs Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's going, we're going with her. Pinkie Pie: squee Rainbow Dash: Right, girls? Pinkie Pie: Oooh! I'm so 'nervicited'! Sunset Shimmer: You do ''realize that's not a real word, right? Princess Celestia: I'm afraid I can't let you go. Rainbow Dash: What?! Why not?! Princess Celestia: Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world, creating havoc that would make it impossible for Fluttershy to get the crown back from Starlight Glimmer. This is something Princess Fluttershy must do alone. Princess Luna: Time is of the essence. On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close. And once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return. Rest of main cast: of encouragement Spike, NO! Fluttershy: Whoa! Aaaah! Spike: yelping Fluttershy: groan Spike: Uh, Fluttershy? Fluttershy: Huh? Spike! You're not supposed to- Spike? Are you a... dog? Spike: I... think so. But I have no idea what ''you ''are! Fluttershy: Huh? screams panting Spike: Fluttershy, you have to get it together! Fluttershy: breathing sigh What... does the rest of me look like? Spike: Um, like you. Only not you. You're muzzle's really small. Fluttershy: My muzzle?! panics Spike: Are you gonna scream again? Where are we? Fluttershy: I don't know. But that must serve as the gateway back to Equestria. We need to find my crown as soon as possible and get back there. I suggest we start searching the castle first. Spike: Works for me. Yeah, I don't think that's how the new you is supposed to- pants and whines Fluttershy: Whooaaa... Whoa! Ooh... nervously C'mon, Spike. I do ''not ''want to be like this for longer than I have to. Spike: Well, look on the bright side. You don't have that pesky horn to worry about anymore. thud Fluttershy: Hmm! grunts gasps My wings! They're gone! Spike: Makes sense. You don't exactly have your wings. Fluttershy: What?! Spike: We really need to find you a mirror. Fluttershy: What do you think, Spike? Other artifacts she's stolen from Equestria? gasps What am I? bell rings conversations Fluttershy: Huh? Oof! Flash Sentry: Whoa. You okay? Spike: I don't think this is a castle. Fluttershy I've never seen a place That's quite like this Everything is turned around This crazy world is upside-down Getting on my feet Getting on my feet It's the hand that I was dealt But I don't have much time with them Got to learn all that I can They don't use any magic or fly with any wings I don't get these funny clothes, skinny legs or tiny nose Everything's confusing when it seems so new But I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too What a strange new world (what a strange new world) I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world (what a strange new world) Sorting through the small details of this strange new world What a strange new world Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi): Oh, I'm really sorry. I-I just found it, and-and I thought I should give it to her. I didn't know ''you ''had dropped it. Starlight Glimmer: Well, I ''did! And I was about to get it before you swooped in and spoiled my chance! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you. Twilight Sparkle: hushed It... doesn't really belong to you, either. Starlight Glimmer: Excuse me?! Twilight Sparkle: N-n-nothing... Starlight Glimmer: That's what I thought. It's as good as mine, and you know it. You may be smart, but it's no wonder your books are all covered in dust. Fluttershy: Don't you dare ''speak to her that way! Starlight Glimmer: What did you say? Fluttershy: I said, "Don't you dare speak to her that way!" Starlight Glimmer: You must be new here. I can speak to anyone any way I want. door closes Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe you did that! Fluttershy: I couldn't just stand there. Twilight Sparkle: Well, it's just that ''nobody ''ever stands up to Starlight Glimmer. Fluttershy: Starlight Glimmer!? Twilight Sparkle: You've heard of her? Fluttershy: Sort of... Twilight Sparkle: I don't think I've seen you around before. Did you just transfer to Canterlot High from another school? Fluttershy: Um... yes! Another... heh, school! My name's Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkle: quietly I'm... Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy: Sorry, what was that? Twilight Sparkle: quieter It's Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy: It sounds like you're saying Twilight Sparkle, but how can that...? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, my goodness! Who's this sweet little guy? Fluttershy: That's Spike! My, uh... dog! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, he's so cute! Go on, eat up, little pup! Spike: eats Huh? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, wouldn't ya just give anything to know what they're really thinking? Fluttershy: He usually just tells me. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, w-what do you mean? Spike: barks Fluttershy: Oh, uh, nothing! (chuckles) Never mind. Starlight Glimmer said you picked something up. Something that belonged to ''her. It wasn't a crown, was it? Twilight Sparkle: How did you know? Fluttershy: Uh, lucky guess? Do you still have it? Twilight Sparkle: Mm-mm. Fluttershy: But you know what happened to it. Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm. This morning, I was passing out flyers for the library book club like I do every Wednesday. Twilight Sparkle: Canterlot's library book club needs more volunteers. Won't you read a book that can't read itself? fluttering Twilight Sparkle: sobbing clunk Twilight Sparkle: Ow! Twilight Sparkle: I have no idea how it got there. But I didn't want anything to happen to it, so I decided to give it to Principal Celestia. Fluttershy: Principal ''Celestia? She's the ruler here? Twilight Sparkle: You could say that. Techincally, I guess she and Vice Principal Luna ''do ''make the rules. Fluttershy: Where is she now? Twilight Sparkle: Probably in her office. Third door on your left. Fluttershy: Thank you! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, wait! You're not really supposed to have pets on school grounds. Might wanna tuck him into your backpack. That's what I do. These books just get so lonely when I'm in school all day. Fluttershy: Oh, okay! Thank you! bell rings Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no! I'm late for class! knock knock knock Principal Celestia: Come in. How may I help you? Fluttershy: Um, uh... Whew. My name's Fluttershy. I-I'm new here, and... Well, I understand that Twilight found a crown this morning and gave it to you. Principal Celestia: Yes. I've had Vice Principal Luna put it somewhere for safekeeping. No idea how it ended up in the front lawn. Were you interested in running for Princess of the Fall Formal this year? Fluttershy: Uh, no. Not exactly. The truth is... Well, the truth is I... You see, the crown is actually... Princess of the Fall Formal? Principal Celestia: It's Canterlot High's big Fall dance. Fluttershy: Like the Grand Galloping Gala. Principal Celestia: Uh, Grand Galloping Gala? Fluttershy: Oh, uh, it was a big deal at my old school. Principal Celestia: And was there a princess? Fluttershy: Yes, but she wasn't exactly a student. Principal Celestia: Here at Canterlot High, the students select one of their peers to represent them. She receives a crown at the Fall Formal. Fluttershy: Hmm. You asked me if I was interested in running for Princess. Can anyone run? Princess Celestia: Yes. You just need to let the head of the Fall Formal planning committee know you'd like to be on the ballot. Was there anything else? Fluttershy: Um, nope! That was it! Principal Celestia: Well, if you do need anything else, my door is always open. closes Spike: Fluttershy, why didn't ya just tell her the crown was yours and ask for it back? Fluttershy: Oh, I was going to, but imagine if one of ''them ''showed up in Equestria saying they came from a place filled with tall, fleshy, two-legged creatures with ''these? We'd think they were crazy! Spike: Hmm. You make a good point. Fluttershy: Looks like if I want my crown back, I'll have to become Princess of the Canterlot High Fall Formal. So that's what I'm gonna do! Spike: And how exactly do you plan on doing that? Fluttershy: I have no idea! bell rings chatting Fluttershy: I know Twilight and I just met, but I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something. Sunset Shimmer: Of course! Fluttershy: I've decided to run for Princess of the Fall Formal, and- Sunset Shimmer: gasp Oh! Oh, gosh! Sorry. It's just, oh, running for Fall Formal Princess is a really ''bad idea. Fluttershy: Why? Sunset Shimmer: Starlight Glimmer wants to be Fall Formal Princess, and when she wants something, she gets it! She'll make life awful for anyone who stands in her way. Just ask the girl who ran against her for Princess of the Spring Fling. Fluttershy: I have to try! Sunset Shimmer: Oh, I don't think you understand. You'd have to convince ''everyone ''here to vote for you instead of her: the athletes, the fashionistas, the dramas, the eco-kids, the techies, the rockers... Fluttershy: Why is everypony- smack Fluttershy: Uh, every''body ''separated this way? Sunset Shimmer: Maybe it was different at your old school, but at CHS, everybody sticks to their own kind. One thing that they ''do ''have in common is that they know Starlight Glimmer is gonna rule the school until we graduate. Fluttershy: Not if I can help it! apple So, uh, giggle where would I find the head of the party planning committee? Fluttershy: Sunset Shimmer said she'd probably be in here. Pinkie Pie: Incoming! in and blows into a balloon Fluttershy: Hi, my name's Fluttershy and... Pinkie Pie? deflates Pinkie Pie: gasps Are you psychic?! Fluttershy: Uh, no. I don't think so. Unless of course that's something you can do here. Pinkie Pie: sigh Not usually. Fluttershy: Sunset Shimmer said this is where I'd find the head of the Fall Formal planning committee. Pinkie Pie: Sunset Shimmer, huh? She may be wise and smart, but she has a crush on Flash Sentry. Fluttershy: They started over and made love again like last time ever since our stay at Camp Everfree? Wow! Pinkie Pie: Waited a bit to get your name on the ballot, huh? Dance is day after tomorrow. Fluttershy: I'm brand new here. Pinkie Pie: Oooh! I thought you didn't look familiar. Though, now, that I'm really lookin' at you... Do you have two parents named Mr. and Mrs. Shy and a big brother named Zephyr Breeze, has a pet dog named Spike that looks just like that one? Fluttershy: Uh, maybe? Pinkie Pie: Thought so. Anywho, just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal crown. scratching Pinkie Pie: Wow! You have ''really ''bad handwriting. It's like you've never held a pen before. Fluttershy: laughter Is it? Applejack: Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider? Pinkie Pie: Oh! Oh! Me, me-me-me, me, yeah, ha-ha, me! Applejack: Can you bring in the rest? Big Macintosh: Eeyup. Applejack: Hey, I know you. Fluttershy: You do? Applejack: Sure. You're the new girl who gave Starlight Glimmer the what for today. cider Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy here is gonna run against Starlight Glimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal. Applejack: spits I'd think twice about that''. Oh, sure, she'll probably approach you all friendly like... Starlight Glimmer's voice I sure am lookin' forward to some friendly competition. Fluttershy's voice That's so good to hear. normal But then, here comes the backstabbin'. pops Applejack: About the only girl in this school you can trust less than Starlight Glimmer is Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie: She's the captain of, like, ''every ''team at Canterlot High. pops Applejack: She's also the captain of sayin' she's gonna do somethin' for ya, and then turnin' around and not even botherin' to show up. Fluttershy: Thanks for the advice, Applejack, but this is something I ''really ''need to do. Applejack: Huh, suit yourself. Hey, how'd you know my name is Applejack? Fluttershy: Um, I uh... laughter Didn't you say? Big Mac: Nnnope. Fluttershy: Well, it sure was nice meeting you both. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. Pinkie Pie: That one's tryin' to hide a secret, but I am totally on to her. whispering She's psychic! Applejack: Uh-huh. If you say so. open Starlight Glimmer: This looks terrible! There should be more streamers near the stage and fewer balloons. pops Night Glider: Yeah, streamers! Sugar Belle: And fewer balloons! thud Starlight Glimmer: Fizzy apple cider? Ugh! This is my coronation, not a hoedown. Applejack: Well, now, it ain't necessarily gonna be ''your ''coronation this time around. Starlight Glimmer: Oh, is that so? You country folk really aren't that bright. Must be why the other students say such awful things about you. Applejack: Grrr... Starlight Glimmer: Obviously it's gonna be ''my ''coronation. I'm running unopposed. Pinkie Pie: Not this time. The new girl just signed up! Starlight Glimmer: What?! Pinkie Pie: I know. Her handwriting is really bad. Starlight Glimmer: herself Where is this Fluttershy? laughs Applejack and Pinkie Pie I'm looking forward to meeting the competition! Category:My Little Pony Category:Transcripts